


Trick or Treat

by jetiitano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Young!Alex, Young!Sam, Young!Steve, implied conflict, young!Bucky, young!Natasha, young!oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: lol halloween time
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OC, steve rogers/alex
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

cold halloween night, the young steve rogers goes to pick up his boyfriend alex…

steve walks up to alex’s home and is met by his,,,, mom “oh… um hey mrs. alex’s mom…” said the young blonde his face grew pale as he remembered the horror stories alex had told him “why are you here?” his mom said “i’m here to pick up alex! me and some of our friends are gonna hang out!” said steve in a nervous tone, “oh… ok i’ll get him…” she walks over to his room he’s already dressed as han solo , “he’s here to get you…” his mom said as he hid his face so that his mom couldn’t see him blush, “hi steve” alex said with a small grin “come on hurry up they’re waiting for us back at nats house!” steve said in a serious tone. as soon as they were far away from alex’s house they started to talk, “ok what lie did you tell her this time?” said alex jokingly “that we were gonna meet up with some friends at a party” steve said in his confident tone of voice, “wait we aren’t?” said alex confused “well we are but nat suggested that we go out trick or treating too, ya know get some candy then go back to her house” steve said, “i’d love it if y’all told me these things” said alex “well you never really call us…” said steve “steve you more than anyone know it’s hard for me to call anyone, i only call you when i’m home alone!” alex said, “and i love our calls but i wish we could all talk after school!” steve said “you know my parents, well my mom at least, would freak, YOU already know how she is” said alex, “hey you know i said you could live with me, it’d be cool… having you around…” steve said while blushing “steve that’s really nice of you but i don’t think i’d be able to do that, i’d all be fine if my mom just sorta kinda left ya know?” said alex “i know… it’s just i wish we could spend more time together… just… you and me…” steve said while reaching for alex’s hand, the two then interlocked hands. the duo then reached nat’s house the other three already waiting for them, “what took you two so long??” the young girl said, “nice leia costume” said alex “i like your hair” added steve, natasha in full leia costume, sam in a lando costume, and bucky in a chewbacca costume. “so you losers ready to trick or treat?” said bucky all excited, “we’ve waited a whole ass month for this, of course we are” said alex sarcastically, “then let’s get into it!!” responded bucky, then they raided, of course they got all the good stuff because they were in a group costume, steve having his arm around alex. “you think we got enough candy? i’m getting cold…” said steve getting goosebumps, “we haven’t even hit the end of the block steve! don’t chicken out on us!” responded natasha “but i’m coldddddd” complained steve “well then go! but you’d leave by yourse-“ she was interrupted by alex, “maybe i could go with him… my parents will still think i’m trick or treating then we’ll meet up at your place” they all looked at alex who never went at anyone’s house, “you’d come with me? but what abou-“ alex interrupted steve, “it’s fine we’ll keep it a secret!” then the two walked to steve’s house, his parents welcoming alex with open arms saying that steve just needed a jacket, “so this is your room, weird seeing it in person… i’m so used to just seeing bits and pieces” said alex, steve actually got a jacket and something he clenched something in his hand. “i have something for you…” the young blonde said while blushing, he held his hand out, “here… take it…” inside the palm of his hand was a ring “my mom gave it to me, and i want you to have it… that way you’ll have a part of me… always” steve said, face as red as a tomato, “y-you sure, what if my mom-“ alex was interrupted “you don’t have to wear it, just have it…”, “ok… thank you steve…” alex said blushing hard, steve then pulled him into a tight hug then stared into his dark brown eyes, and alex into his, “woah bro are we gonna kiss…?” said alex sarcastically, “can we…?” said steve, they kiss, then walk out of steve’s room embarrassed and red, they then run out before alex says his goodbyes, quickly i might add, then the two have a meaningful conversation, “honestly though it’s insulting how blizzard has treated mercy, like wtf what did she do?? like first they take away huge rez, then nerf valkyrie, wtff??” said alex “then why do you play mercy?” responded steve, “because she’s cool af duh” responded alex “i like sombra though, my aim is getting better, AND OUT OF NOWHERE?? like at one point i would miss almost all my shots, then i didn’t like,,, wtf??” said alex very quickly “woah, woah alex, you’ve lost me, completely…” said steve, “boo you whore” responded alex. then the two met up back at nats house where she, bucky, and sam were waiting, “next time we should give you two a time limit…” said bucky, “hmmm… no <3” responded alex, then the group showed off their candy, sam and bucky fought each other when they caught each other’s candy in each others pile, natasha kept hers to herself, and steve and alex shared theirs, “here you gave me a ring so it’s only fair” he then hands steve a ring pop “i’ll cherish it” he says then kisses alex on the forehead, then they drop alex off, but not before telling alex something, “if stuff ever goes nuts here, just come to my house, i got your back, i’ll always be here for you…” steve whispered in his ear, “you promise?” alex asked in a sad tone, “i promise…” said steve. then alex walked off the group watching him leave them… The End.


	2. Chapter 2: run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex ran over to the one person who made him happy… steve… he took the offer he got from steve… and ran from home…

his parents had been at it for a while he heard crashes, slams, smacks, he couldn’t take it anymore, he thought about the one thing that made him feel loved and happy… steve, he wanted him to comfort him but he was alone in his room… then he remembered that steve told him if it gets nuts to just come to him… so he did it, he got the gift steve gave him, went to the back door, opened the gate and ran to steve’s house, he thought of nothing else but steve…

he made it to his house cold, sweaty and teary eyed, he knocked on the door and was met by a face a longed to see “alex…? are you okay??! what happened…” steve then embraced him in what he needed the most, love and affection; he brought the boy into his home holding his hand and told his parents what happened, his parents at first uneasy that steve let this boy, well his boyfriend just come over whenever his parents fought, then when steve explained further they understood

they let alex stay concerned to what would happen when his parents found out; alex took a shower and put on steve’s extra pajamas, steve offered to let alex sleep on his bed and he sleep on the couch, despite what alex said steve did it anyway, it was all quiet until steve heard alex’s sobs, he knew he had to do something so he walked over to him, “hey umm… could i sleep with you tonight? you look… lonely” steve asked, “no no… sorry” alex said wiping away tears “you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything!” steve said “i just feel like, im be bothering you guys…” alex said, “you’re not! i want you here! away from her! i want you to feel safe not in danger!” steve said, alex looked down steve held this hands, “so can i?” steve asked “what?” answered alex, “umm… s-sleep with you…” steve said blushing, “i’ll enjoy the company” said alex “is that a yes?” steve asked “yeah sure why not” responded alex, then the two sorta just kinda laid there, until steve sorta hugged alex then alex and steve did that spoon thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it better not FLOP

**Author's Note:**

> this better not flop or else


End file.
